Beauty for Sale
by KaniyaChuu
Summary: A love story between Kaoru, a Japanese supermodel and Kenshin, an owner of a famous high class lifestyle magazinee. What if Kenshin has a big secret? What will happen between them and their friends? ReadReview Please...
1. Beauty and Sales

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin would never be mine…

Hi! This is my first fanfic. Please read and review! And don't sue me… ;

Beauty for Sale

Chapter 1

Kamiya Kaoru woke up with dizzy in her head. Another party over, and she was drunk like what she did routinely in every party.

"Oh jerk…" She held her head. Suddenly she heard someone knock her door.

"Kaoru-chan… It's time to wake up…" Tae's soft voice calmed her head a bit.

"Tae-san… What time?"

"Noon, honey… Misao's here waiting for you. She said she want to talk with you."

"Why don't you tell her to leave me alone? I feel dizzy right now…" Tae nodded and closed the door. Thinking about Misao's coming made her head even dizzier than before. She tried to sleep more, but suddenly some noisy voice begun to disturb her.

"KAA… OO… RUUU-CHAAANN!" Misao's voice pierced her ear. She shouted cheerfully. Kaoru sat on her bed lazily.

"I thought you'd go home. You shouldn't come, Misao-chan… I really get a huge hangover today." Kaoru huffed.

"We have a job, remember?"

"Really?" She looked at her reminder and suddenly she remembered. She jumped out of her bed.

"Oh my god! I really forgot about today's fashion show! What time is it now?"

"Twelve O'clock. I'm here to pick you up." Misao said.

"I have to be there at 1.30!" She ran to the bathroom.

Who didn't know Kamiya Kaoru? She is a sweet, gorgeous and charming girl. For her female friends, she is sweet, caring, smart, and great friend. Last year, she started her career as a model. And fortunately, she become popular rapidly after she became model for a famous perfume. Her friend, Makimachi Misao, is a model too. In the middle of her career, she decided to take job as a host in a television talk show. However, when a big brand clothing company offered her as a catwalk model with Kaoru, she thought maybe it's not bad to do her old job, after all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru and Misao sat on a sofa with some girls. Kaoru look around and sigh. There were many beautiful girls around her fixing their make up and relaxing their body. Soon the stylish called her up and handed her a gown. Kaoru get a blue beautiful gown, matched her eyes. She wore it and started to fix her make up. _Perfect…_ She thought. She came out and found Misao. She looked nervous. However, Kaoru couldn't just ignore Misao's look. Sure, Kaoru knows she is very beautiful. However, she didn't know if Misao could be that beautiful, gorgeous and awesome.

"Ready to go?" Asked Kaoru. Misao smiled, and held Kaoru's hand. They came out from the fitting room and waited their turn. Misao peeped a bit from the backstage.

"Kaoru-chaaannn… You have to see how many important people come. They… There are too much of them!" She jumped nervously. Kaoru sighed. Of course many important people would come. This is the major brand's fashion show. The sophisticated, the expensive and the superior one. Suddenly one of the backstage staff called them up and prepared them to be on stage.

There are many flashes from blitz lamp out there. Kaoru felt the excitement running toward her stomach as he began to walk along the catwalk. Bravely, her eyes stare at all audience like a blade, slashing everything in her sight. But, weird. Everyone, especially every man in the room seemed to enjoy being slashed by her eyes. They were all under the influence of her sight. Kaoru enjoyed slashing them too. It's fun seeing their faces when they are intoxicated with her curve and her passion. But suddenly, when she already standing on the edge of the stage, she saw eyes. The violet eyes with flash of amber were staring at her. Kaoru couldn't release her sight from him. They made her body felt weak. Hurriedly she turned back and disappeared in the backstage. She went to the rehearsal room and sat on the sofa there. Misao came over her.

"What happened, Kaoru-chan? Did you make a mistake or what?" She asked. Kaoru shocked her head.

"Iie. Misao, do you know anyone out there who have a pair of violet eyes?" She asked briefly. Misao smiled.

"Normal people don't have violet eyes, Kaoru-chan. Maybe he's wearing contact lenses."

"How do you know that person is a man?"

"Who else? I don't think you're interested with women." Misao sat next to Kaoru. Suddenly she snapped her fingers.

"What happened with you?" Asked Kaoru. Misao giggled.

"Soo… You already saw Himura Kenshin, the owner of Prestige magazine, and drummer of Heart of Sword. He's the gorgeous one, even thought I like Shinomori Aoshi better. I think Kenshin is the one who have violet eyes."

"Yea. With the long brown hair."

"It must be him. I can help you know him. I'll tell the manager to introduce you to him."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night was the party. Many famous people invited. Kaoru and Misao entered the hotel's ball room excitedly.

"We have to find manager. He can introduce you to that Kenshin guy." Said Misao. Kaoru looked around and find him talking happily with Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin was standing, drinking his champagne when suddenly someone poked his back. He turned back

"Himura Kenshin! Long time no see!" Kenshin silenced.

"I remember you. Are you Hinoguchi Hayata from Crawford Japan Agency? I used your models for my magazine several times. Am I right?" Kenshin guessed.

"I'm so glad Himura Kenshin, the owner of Prestige magazine remember me. I heard your magazine achieved some Journalistic Award. Am I right? Congratulation." He drank his champagne. Kenshin bored with all of this conversation and his eyes started to look around. His eyes landed on a sexy curve. He looked up to her face. _That girl again…_ He thought. Hayata, who noticed that Kenshin didn't pay attention to him, looked at his back, trying to find what did Kenshin interested in. A smile curved on his lips. _So The Great Himura Kenshin likes Kaoru… Maybe she'll be my thing to tie my joint with this Himura._

"Himura-san, do you really like that girl? I can introduce you." And before Kenshin could say anything, Hayata called Kaoru out. Kaoru turned her back and grinned to Hayata. Misao and she came and hugged Hayata.

"Hello girls… Gorgeous! Especially you, Kaoru. Someone wants to meet you." He looked at Kenshin. Kenshin nodded at her politely. Kaoru blushed. Misao offered her hand to Kenshin.

"Hi Himura Kenshin! I'm Makimachi Misao. Do you know me?" Kenshin chuckled at Misao's act. He shook misao's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Misao. Of course, I know you. I always watched you in the TV." After that, Misao left. Kenshin looked at Kaoru.

"Hi. I'm Himura Kenshin."

"Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru said shyly. Kenshin smirked. _She is so cute… I wonder what she will look like in the bed…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The party went well. Misao found Shinomori Aoshi, the guitarist of a famous band called Heart of Sword. She looked madly in love with him. Kaoru couldn't disturb her so she decided to move away. Suddenly Hayata called her. He wanted Kaoru to meet him in front of resident suite room. Kaoru went there. It seemed that he had something to talk.

"What happened, Hayata?"

"Can you accompany Himura-san for a night?" Kaoru silenced. Accompany… As if they SLEEP TOGHETHER? Kaoru scratched her head. Hayata wants her to had sex with Himura Kenshin?

"What do you mean, Hayata?"

"He likes you. And he is the most important client in our business, if I may add. I hate to say it, but you're going to lose your job if you don't want to be with him tonight. Just tonight, Kaoru. And I heard he is a clean person. He always wear condom and he…"

"STOP IT! I know! I'll do it."

"Thank you Kaoru-babe." He pushed Kaoru into the resident suite room. Before Kaoru came in, she looked at Hayata.

"Hayata, I hate you." And she blamed door off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru walked inside. Suddenly she felt fear appeared in her heart. She saw Kenshin worked with his laptop. He looked at Kaoru brightly, like seeing his old wife. Kaoru sat down on the sofa.

"Please wait until I finished my job, OK?" Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded. Soon Kenshin opened his glasses and stopped working. He sat next to Kaoru and cuddled her. Kaoru's body trembled, made Kenshin smiled even wider.

"You are so nervous. I won't harm you."

"You can't harm me." Kaoru said sternly. Kenshin chuckled. He released his cuddle from her body.

"What?" Asked Kaoru.

"Nothing. It's funny seeing you so stern like this. When you say your name at the first time, you looked so soft and shy. I thought you'll be easy to get. "

"Nobody can fight you, you thought?" Kaoru laughed sarcastically.

"Everybody fight me." Kenshin murmured. Kaoru silenced. Kenshin sighed. Kaoru looked at him He's so handsome. Kaoru realized that his hair actually was red, not brown and his eyes were so violet. Suddenly Kenshin stood up and came inside his room.

"Come, Kaoru." Kaoru hesitated. Should she follow him? Maybe he was planning something to…

"What happened to you? Come here!" Called Kenshin. Kaoru came in. She saw Kenshin holding a pyjamas and a towel. He handed it to Kaoru.

"What is this?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin smiled.

"I don't like to say no if someone offer me something. Hayata offered you to me, and I can't refuse. I'm not gonna do anything to you. You're a virgin, after all." He chuckled seeing Kaoru's weird face.

"How do you know that I'm a virgin?"

"From the way you act. That's OK, being virgin is not a sin."

"That's definitely not a sin! That's an HONOUR!" Kenshin chuckled. _What a nice spirit she had…_ He looked at his watch.

"Kaoru, I have to go now."

"What?"

"I have something to do. You can stay here for one night. I'll be back in the morning, OK?" He opened his shirt and pants, made Kaoru scream fearfully. Kenshin laughed.

"Kaoru, I think you're a bit overreaction. I'm not gonna rape you or something."

"How come! You opened your clothes in front of a girl! How I'm not thinking a lot of negative things?"

"Well I have to change my clothes." He took a pants and a T-shirt, and wore it. After that, he took a big bag and left, leaving Kaoru alone. Kaoru looked around, confused. _He leaves me alone… How come! I'd better go home now…_ She took her purse and left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the hotel's bar, there were two people, still dinking and chatting around. Yep! Misao and Aoshi. Actually, they were not chatting around, because the one who kept talking was Misao. Aoshi himself now only sat, tried hard to paid attention from what Misao's talking about. Bored, he looked at a big clock on the bartender's table. Suddenly he stood up.

"Misao, I have to go now."

"Go? Why? Are you bored?"

"No. I have job." And he just left. Misao finished her drink. _Jerk… He leaves me alone… Now I have to go home by myself… _She grabbed her bag, paid the bills, and got home.

She didn't have any car. It was already late at night, and no taxi passed. She decided to walk. She took off her stiletto and walked along the street.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"TAXI!" Kaoru called. But the taxi passed away. _Sure, it's already late at night, there are no taxi would stop. Where is Misao now? _She sighed. She walked along the pathway. Suddenly she heard a noise. _What is that?_ She walked to the noise. _Sounds like sword…_ She stopped at an empty building, and decided to come in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kenshin wiped the blood that covered his sword. Aoshi and a man with spiky brow hair and a bonefish inside his mouth, Sagara Sanosuke cleaned up the mess they made.

"Not very hard thingy, Kenshin?" Sano smirked. Kenshin sighed.

"You should fix your grammar, Sano." He took a cigarette and stucked it on the mouth. Sano laughed.

"Don't have time to do that." Aoshi sheathed his kodachi.

"That's why Kenshin and I never allowed you to talk on TV." He said. Sano chewed his bonefish.

"I don't wanna talk on the TV." Suddenly they heard a voice. Kenshin threw his cigarette.

"Who's that?" Kenshin decided to check. He unsheathed his sword.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru stepped inside the building. She hided between the boxes. _Who's that? They are mean… Killing people here… _She saw someone turned on the match and lighted up the cigarette on his mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Ken… Shin…" She startled. _Himura Kenshin… Killing people? _She dropped her purse.

"WHO'S THAT!" Kaoru closed her mouth. She made sound. Now Kenshin would kill her too. She saw Kenshin's shadow moved to her place. She felt weak and scared. Suddenly all went black.

A/N: That's the first chap! Since I'm not a confidence person, so I think I'll erase this fanfic if it's not working… Because I know this fanfic is not really good… Hehehe…

CHU for everybody!


	2. Secrets Are Not To Be Revealed

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin would never be mine… Hix

A/N: For first three ppl who send me a review… Arigatou… (Yeah Kenshin is smoking… I don't know why I write like that, because I myself don't like smoker… hehehe…) This is my first fanfic. Please read and review! And don't sue me… ;

Beauty for Sale

Chapter 2

Misao sat on a garbage can in a park. Her feet started to ache, and she couldn't continue walking. She felt creepy. _I feel like something bad is about to happen… _She shook her head, tried not to think about anything bad. She slapped herself, smile, and clapped her hand and sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops _

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow why then oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why oh why can't I?_

Suddenly she heard someone walked toward her. Misao froze. _Who's that? It will be safer if I go home now._ But when she tried to step, she felt pain spread over her feet.

"Ouch!" She fell down. Suddenly a hand came out from the dark, helped her. She was panic and screamed.

"AAA!"

"Don't be a stupid. Say if you need a ride so I won't leave you like I did." Aoshi's low voice whispered in Misao's ear. Misao turned back.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao shouted happily. Aoshi turned back carried her on his back. Misao sighed happily. _He must be fall in love with me…_

"Listen; don't sing in an inappropriate place like this." He added in emotionless voice. Misao blushed.

oooooooooooooo

The next morning.

Kaoru woke up because of the TV's sound. She felt dizzy. _Where the hell am I?_ She looked around. Her eyes stared at a photograph. _Isn't that Himura Kenshin? Who's that beautiful girl? _Soon her eyes were paying attention on the TV. Kenshin was on the TV, with his other friends, talking about his band's new album.

Suddenly someone turned off the TV. Kaoru turned around and found Himura Kenshin Smiling at her. There were two cups in his hands.

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono. Nice sleep, I think?" Kaoru looked at him suspiciously.

"Since when you called me -dono?"

"I honored you." Kaoru glared at him.

"I thought you're on TV now, Mr. Famous?"

"Can't you see that's not a live show?" Kenshin raised his eyebrow. Kaoru blushed.

"Whatever." She crossed her hand in front of her chest, and realized she wore somebody else's big t-shirt. Kenshin sat on the sofa, drinking her tea.

"You're not curious where you are now, Kaoru-dono?"

"Where am I?"

"My room."

"WHATT!"

"I said this is my room."

"Whose clothes is this? Who changed my clothes?"

"Me." Kaoru moved back. Kenshin chuckled. He took another cup and offered it to her. Kaoru covered her body with blanket defensively

"I don't know whether that drink is safe for me."

"I said I honored you. I would never do anything to you… Unless you ask for it." He smirked. Hesitantly she took it and drank it. She felt more secure after the warm liquid flow over her body. Suddenly she remembered about last night. The blood, body, sword, Kenshin and everything.

"Kenshin, what happened yesterday?" Suddenly Kenshin's face grimed.

"You should have forgotten about that."

"How can I forget such a… a…"

"I know it. But you still have to forget about that. I'll make breakfast for you."

oooooooooooooo

Misao was on the phone. She called Kaoru, she wanted to tell about her story with Aoshi. But Tae said she was staying in her boyfriend's house. Since when Kaoru had boyfriend? Now she felt worry. There must be something happened to her after the party. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" She shouted. Okina, his grandfather came in.

"Misao, your friend comes."

"Who?"

"A tall guy with blue eyes." Misao jumped. _A… Aoshi-sama? _Okina smiled teasingly.

"My granddaughter has a boyfriend now! I know this time would come…" He hugged Misao tightly.

"CUT IT OUT!" She shouted as she tried to release his hug. Okina laughed.

"Have fun, Misao." And after that he left with big smile in his face. Misao sighed and went downstairs. She saw Aoshi and blushed. _He's soooo HANDSOME! I wondered what it feels to be with him… _Misao stared at him dreamily.

Aoshi, who felt Misao's presence turned back. Misao gulped and sat beside him. Aoshi took something from his pocket and gave it to Misao.

"My room key!" "Thank you so much, Aoshi-sama! Last night I have to kick my door to open it… Now the door is broken…" Chirped Misao happily. Aoshi flashed a very small smile. He stood up.

"I have to go." He said briefly. Misao looked at him disappointedly.

"Stay here for a while! My house, Aoiya, is a restaurant, you can eat here! Where do you want to go?"

"Kenshin's apartment." He answered.

"Kenshin?"

"He said your friend is such an annoying woman."

"Kaoru? DID YOU MEAN KAORU IS IN KENSHIN'S HOUSE NOW?"

"Maybe."

"I want to come! Please take me there! Pleasee…" Misao begged.

"No. I go now, Misao, thanks for your invitation." Suddenly Misao climbed upon his back. Aoshi shocked.

"You won't go to Kenshin's house without me!"

oooooooooooooo

Kaoru couldn't go home. She couldn't even find her clothes. How can she go home if she was only wearing a big T-shirt and underpants? _Where is Kenshin! He makes me suffering!_

"KEENNNSSSHHHIIINNN!"

"Nande, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin appeared from the other side of the apartment.

"Where is my dress?"

"Oro?"

"My dress! I want to go home!"

"I sent it to the laundry service. Besides, you can't go home now."

"WHY DID YOU SEND IT TO THE LAUNDRY WITHOUT MY AGREEMENT?"

"Because it was so dirty."

"IT'S NOT! YOU MAKE IT DIRTY! ARGH!" She held her head. _I thought he was a nice handsome guy!_ Suddenly someone rang Kenshin's apartment doorbell. Kaoru turned pale. _What if… Someone saw me dressing like this? In Kenshin's apartment? I don't even have my bra! _Kenshin opened the door and Misao rushed in.

"KAORU-CHAAANNN! What have Kenshin done to you?" She shook Kaoru's body and hugged her tightly. "That's okay, Kaoru-chan, you're safe with me now! Nobody can harm you now!" Kaoru looked at her confusedly.

"Misao, I'm fine! How can you find me?"

"I went here with Aoshi-sama…" She looked at Aoshi dreamily. Kaoru smiled seeing Aoshi, who talked to Kenshin but couldn't take his eyes from Misao. Suddenly the entrance door opened. Sano came in.

"Yo!" Kenshin sighed.

"Could you just knock the door?" Sano came back to the door and knocked it.

"I have knocked it."

"Yes. Thank you."

"So, how was last night, jou-chan? Exhausting?"

"No. Of course not. What do you mean?" Kaoru asked him. Sano whistled.

"Super girl!" Kenshin glared at him. Sano smiled slyly.

"Speaking about being very possessive… Kenshin?" Kenshin's face reddened. Misao looked at Kaoru. And then she looked at Kenshin.

"Kenshin can I use your room to talk with Kaoru?" She asked. Kenshin nodded.

"Kaoru knows where my room is." Misao nodded. She followed Kaoru to Kenshin's room. After that she locked it. Kaoru looked at her.

"Why did you lock the door?" Misao looked at Kaoru with serious face.

"Kaoru, answer me honestly. What did you feel?"

"Feel… What?"

"Feel… I mean, this is your first time. SO, how did you feel? Is it hurt like people say? What did he do? Did he use the contraception? Did he hurt you?" Kaoru looked at him. _Misao thinks I…_ She burst into laughter.

"Misao! He didn't do anything with him!" Misao's eyes grew wider.

"Really? But why are you wearing his clothes? People say if a girl wears boy's t shirt that means she and her poyfriend have already-"

"Misao, stop believing what people say… It will confuse you." Kaoru giggled. Misao's face red because of her embarassment.

"I just want to know whether you are safe or not…" Kaoru looked at her. Misao was trully worried about her. She smiled. Suddenly Kenshin's voice called Kaoru from outside.

"Kaoru-dono, take one of my clothes and wear it. We'll go to your house. "

oooooooooooooo

In the evening.

Kaoru lied down in Kenshin's bed. _Damn… DAMN... DDDAAAMMMNNN!_ She pinched the pillow beside her. Kenshin came out from the bathroom, seeing Kaoru pinched and punched and abused his pillow.

"I HATE KENSHIN! DAMN HIM!" She cursed. Kenshin chuckled. He sat on the bed, next to Kaoru.

"Don't hate me, because you'll spend the rest of your life staying here with me."

"I WONT! I HATE YOU! YOU CHEATED ON TAE-SAN!"

"No, I'm not. I just tried to be nice with Tae-dono."

_Flashback_

"_TAE-SAN, I'M HOME!" Kaoru came into the house. She saw Tae-san in the living room. She was smiling brightly._

"_Kaoru-chan, is that your boyfriend? I can see he's a good man…" Kaoru turned around and saw Kenshin smiling at Tae. Tae handed Kaoru's suitcase._

"_This is Kaoru-chan's needs. Please take care of her." Kenshin nodded politely. Kaoru looked at them._

"_Tae-san… What do you-"_

"_Kaoru-chan, you already have your decision to live together with the man you love, so don't waste it. I hope you're happy." Kaoru wanted to say something but Kenshin cut her off._

"_I'll take care of her, Tae-dono. I wont dissapoint her." He took the suitcase and bowed to Tae. Tae bowed back and left to kitchen. Kenshin looked at Kaoru._

"_Lets go to your new home, Kaoru-dono."_

_End of Flashback_

Kaoru snorted. Kenshin took his pillow from Kaoru.

"Just sleep now. I'm getting tired facing your childish manner." His eyes sparked an amber glow. Kaoru felt like a creep on her body. Kenshin left.

"That man…" Kaoru murmured.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the piano from Kenshin's office. Kaoru listened to the music

Kenshin played the lullaby.

Kaoru smiled a bit. _Maybe he's not that bad… But why he killed people? He is a celebrity. If someone knows this his reputation would be ruined…_

With the soft lullaby Kaoruflew to her dream world.

Maybe living with Kenshin is not so bad, after all…

oooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Chappie twoo… My friend was writing a fanfic too. The title is Sheltered Eyes under the Night Sky… She put it in R reted fanfic coz she doenst know the difference between PG13&R… Please REVIEW mine! I need some ideas to continue the story…

CHUU for everybody!


	3. Blood and Hygene

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is Watsuki-sensei's but the story is mineee… Heheh… But If there's something wrong with the story, don't sue me, sue Watsuki-sensei… I know you wouldn't dare to do that!!! Nyahahaha!!!

A/N: Its been a year… or maybe more than a year (?? I forgot…) I finally have my computer back!! A year without computer is AGONY… You, if you really have your own private computer and internet connection, just pray more, say thank you to your GOD. Computer is like a modern day blessing.

By the waaay… My English haven't improve (well maybe a bit, tiny bit ) so don't blame me with grammatical error. I only got 5.5 for my IELTS (while my friends got, like, 7 till 7.5…).

BEAUTY FOR SALE

Chapter 3

Morning again.

What a beautiful morning.

"BEAUTIFUL MORNING??? THERE IS NO BEAUTIFUL MORNING IN THIS PLACE!!! I WANNA GO HOOOOME!!!!" Kaoru wailed. She refused to leave her bed before Kenshin allowed her to go home.

"Maa… This is your new home, Kaoru-dono."

"No way!! I want to see Tae!! I wanna see Misao!! Let me go!!"

"I can't."

"You know what, there is like, many girls that is more beautiful, sexier and less annoying compared to me!! I can even bring you two, three, or four girls, whatever, if you want to!! They would gladly accompany you forever!!!"

"It's not about those things. I keep you here because you saw something you were not supposed to see." Kaoru covered her mouth. Is it about the murder?

Kenshin's violet eyes sparked with sun's amber reflection.

"So… You want to kill me now and hide my body?" asked Kaoru. How she was trying hard to hide her fear, pretending to be brave. Kenshin smiled softly to her, as if he was looking at his lover. This smile made Kaoru even more scared.

"I won't kill you. I won't let you go either. You have choices though. Stay here with me and I'll give everything you want, or you could just use this, finish your own business." said Kenshin as he handed the dagger. Kaoru's face became pale, but less in a minute it becae red again. She stood up and opened the dagger.

"I'd rather kill myself than staying with you!! There's no way I could stay with a mad man like you!!" she really shouted at his face. Kenshin's face changed. He became really miserable for a while, but within a second he put back his smile.

"I know, no one wants to stay with a crazy person. No one can love a mad man. That's why I'm always alone," he sighed, "I still have to do my duty. Really, I can't kill you, I won't kill you, only you…" Kaoru looked at Kenshin again. That man was now sitting in front of her, his long red hair was covering his face. The strong creepy man disappeared. Kaoru even felt that Kenshin was shrinking, smaller, smaller, like this whole world was going to swallow him. Very fast… He changed from that scary creepy person into a handicapped man, like he wasn't capable to do anything. Soon that handicapped man changed back to his old self, the strong, scary Himura Kenshin. Kenshin stood up and dragged her to the bathroom.

Something unexpected. He hugged her, tight and long. After that he just pushed her into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Go ahead, do it inside the bathtub so you won't stain my floor." His voice sounded calm, like if you're talking about weather.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kenshin locked himself in his room. He took out a photo album from the self and sat on his bed. Pages of memories…

A girl with white kimono beside him, smiling happily.

"_Kenshin! Not every year we can spend new year together! We have to take at least one picture, I insist even though you don't want to…"_

University graduation. That girl again, holding flowers standing between him and a guy with long black hair.

"_Baka deshi, I cant believe that actually your brain is capable of finishing university… Did you cheat on the final exam??"_

"_Hiko-san, Kenshin is actually one of the smartest students in his faculty…"_

"_You're always defending him, Tomoe. You're surprised, admit it!"_

Another picture, this time was in Narita Airport. Kenshin was cuddling that girl, while her eyes were swollen because of crying.

"_I'll wait for you to come back, Kenshin…"_

"_Tomoe, I will come back soon. I love you…"_

Hospital. The girl was smiling so wide, patting her still flat stomach.

"_Thank you for giving me such a great gift… I love you."_

"_I love you too, Kenshin… And I love our son…"_

Blank page. And the rest are blank pages until the end of the book. Kenshin didn't really like to collect photos like that; all of them were Tomoe's working. She always brought camera and taking pictures, and then pasted it in the album.

Kenshin sighed. He really had to throw away those memories.

Memories that disturbed him every night.

Memories that stained with sin.

Memories that…

CRACK!!

"What the- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!"

Kaoru fell from the ceiling and landed on Kenshin's body. They both fell on the floor, Kenshin screamed because Kaoru's knee landed on his palm. Kaoru grinned.

"Hi Kenshin…" Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Kaoru-dono… Why did you…" Kaoru smiled sadly.

"I'm scared! I'm scared that I would stain the floor with my blood." Kenshin looked at her sadly. Kaoru hugged him.

"You were right. No matter how hard you try not to spill the blood, you would still end up stain the floor." whispered Kenshin before he quietly buried his head in Kaoru's hair.

The floor stayed crème in colour, but Kenshin's heart was already full of tainted blood.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hm… Five and six… Han."

"Four and two, chow!!"

"uh oh…"

"Three times in a row you're beaten by a girl, Kenshin. Are you a loser or what?"

"I admit that my luck today is ugly, Kaoru-dono. So, what is your question?"

"Ok… Why did you cry when I landed on you this morning?"

"Argh… Just forget about it, Kaoru-dono…" Kaoru smacked his head with fluffy pillow from Kenshin's bed.

"Oh no… I can't forget such an interesting thing!!" Kenshin sighed.

"I was recalling my memories quietly and calmly before you fell on me."

"Yea? What about it? Tell me."

"Well basically about my ex-wife, my ex university and also about my ex life."

"Ex-wife? You divorced?"

"Ehm… Not really…"

The bell rang. Kenshin stood and ran to the door. He relieved, he didn't have to answer Kaoru's question.

"Yes?" The apartment's receptionist appeared in front of the door.

"Himura-san, a package for you." he handed over a small package with label "Armani" on it. It was an expensive shades. Kaoru came and peeked behind Kenshin's back.

"What is that?"

"Invitation to Manna House. White party. Hm… Two weeks later."

"Wait… THAT Manna House? THAT White Party?" Manna House was the coolest club in town. No ordinary people allowed to come. Kaoru, together with Misao, was once being kicked out from that club. Even after she became famous like now it's hard for her to get the invitation. Kaoru took the invitation along with the Armani shades.

"And what's this for?" She pointed out the Armani shades. Kenshin chuckled.

"It seems that they tried to bribe me and make sure that I'll come to the party."

"And you actually have to be bribed to come to such a great party? Bribed with this expensive Armani shades? I would sell my soul for the invitation!" hissed Kaoru hysterically. Kenshin laughed.

"You know what, you could sell your soul to me and I'll bring you to the party," Kaoru stuck out her tongue. Kenshin sighed. "Well Kaoru, if you want to come, would you come as my date?"

"Why?"

"Basically, because we're living together now so we have to pretend. Just like in the stories. Go it?"

"Ewh, no!"

"Then there will be no Manna House."

"OK, I got it. I'll do what I can do." Kaoru agreed half heartedly.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kaoru was sitting on the couch, impatiently waiting for Kenshin to come home. She tapped her fingers to the table, and looked at the clock. Later, Keknshin came in. He was wearing black long sleeves t-shirt. His sword was revealed after he opened his coat. He took off his gloves and smiled to Kaoru.

"Tadaima, Kaoru-dono. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you."

"Oro? What happened?"

"I want you to replace my bodyguard."

"What happened with him?" She took a deep breath.

FLASHBACK

_Since Aoshi also asked Misao to accompany him to the White Party, she and Kaoru decided to shop together and prepared some clothes for the party. That day they went to a mall with expensive designer's boutiques._

"_It's so nice being you, I mean look at that beautiful, sparkly and shiny platinum credit card Kenshin gave you… You could spend as much as you want to while I still have to think about the budget and stuff…" said Misao while she looked at Kaoru's unlimited platinum card. Kaoru laughed. _

"_You know what; I think you could buy something from Chanel. They are not really expensive."_

"_Oh yess, you're right. I can only afford that Chanel dress. Not that I don't like that dress… I mean, you can afford that Hermes bag, Manolo shoes and that Lanvin mini dress with some accessories from cartier while I can just afford a new bag and a dress… All made by Chanel. Do you think I'm Chanel freak?" they giggled together, until their eyes caught something really annoying._

"_Kaoru, could you please get rid of that nice gentleman whose following you around since this morning?" Kaoru huffed._

"_I can't, I promised Kenshin to always have a bodyguard anywhere."_

"_You're really a princess. But I really confused you know, even though you slept with him, that doesn't meant you have to move in with him! You only know him like, less than ten days!"_

"_I didn't sleep with him."_

"_Now that's even weirder. Why would you move in if you haven't sleep with him?"_

"_Well…"_

_Suddenly Kaoru and Misao heard something really noisy behind her. The bodyguard wrestled with two guys and rolled on the floor like cats fighting. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Stop laughing, Kenshin!! He's your employee!! You should be embarrassed, not laughing cheerfully like this!!"

"And, Kaoru-dono, he brawled with those people because…"

"Because one of them bumped him." And Kenshin laughed again. Kaoru pouted.

"I'm so sorry, but that was quite funny…" he talked while walking to his office. He turned on his laptop and opened his email.

"That's not funny! I was embarrassed for like, a whole day!!" suddenly Kenshin became so quiet. He examined his laptop screen and smirked.

"You know what, I'll replace you bodyguard. This person might be much better that your wrestler bodyguard," He showed her a picture on the screen. A young man with black hair, bright blue eyes with girly eyelashes, and beautiful smile. "I think you and him will get along well."

A/N: Done for today!! Yay yay yay… Typing fells better than writing!! I know what some of you guys thinking about this story, "Yea, yea, typical. This story is sooo obvious. Kenshin will fall for Kaoru, Kaoru will fall for kenshin, end up with real official relationship, Kenshin fight the big boss and defeated him, and then he quit and he and Kaoru live happily ever after somewhere over the rainbow." Ha! You wish.

Yesterday I was so sad about some things and I think it affects my story (the beginning of chap3) and today I'm so happy, and as you can see, the story become happy again. Sorry for the weird atmosphere in the story. I'll update soon so please keep reading and reviewing. Comment, critics, suggestions, and even nonsense review. But don't be too harsh on me! I love you guys!!


	4. Manna House Proudly Present: White Party

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my new computer… heheh…

A/N: Sorry for the grammar… And… Umm… I don't really get the story I made myself. Who are the band members? Only Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi?? Three members like in Greenday? God… "I Think I'm Dumb"… teeehehehe…

BEAUTY FOR SALE

The new bodyguard hadn't come yet. Kaoru kept annoyed Kenshin and asking when he would change her bodyguard. Then her questions would continue to "why would I have to have a bodyguard?" or "can you just guard me instead?" or some suggestion about "not having bodyguard to minimise the cost" or "provide some bokken in house instead of having a bodyguard". And time goes by and finally the day for the Manna House's White Party came. Kaoru was very excited until she forgot about her bodyguard issue. Three hours before the D-time, she locked herself in her room to get ready for the party. The opposite of her, Kenshin was lying on his bed lazily and called Sanosuke.

"Yo, Kenshin."

"Hey, Sano, you're going right?"

"Well you and Aoshi decided to go, so as the leader of the band, the basist and the vocalist of the band I should come."

"Leader? Wow, Sano-sama. I worship you…"

"Heheh, you better be. So you're coming with… Umm… Kora?"

"Kaoru, Sano. You cant even say a name correctly."

"Her name is uncommon, how can I remember such a name??"

"I could find like a thousand girls named Kaoru in a night, Sano."

"Ok! Whatever! I just cant remember names, OK? So you're coming with jou-chan?"

"Yes. And Aoshi's gonna come with Misao-dono."

"Who is Misao-dono?"

"That little girl…"

"Oh! Itachi girl!! Yep… I remember now!! Aoshi… That paedophiliac devil…"

And on… And on… And on…

Until finally them both had to hang up. Kenshin took a shower and put on his white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and a white blazer to cover his idle impression. He tied up his wet hair into a low ponytail, and knocked at Kaoru's door. Kaoru opened the door panicky. Her head were still full of those cylinder traditional hair curler and on her hand there was a hair dryer.

"Kenshin!! Sorry! I need some more times to done my hair!!" Kenshin sighed. He never realized that Kaoru could be an ordinary Paris-Hilton-like girl, worrying about dresses, makes up and hair more than anyone should do. Not always, but sometimes.

"Hurry up, I don't wanna be late. You could've just let your hair down and look beautiful. You don't even need to use make up. But whatever now, just hurry." Kaoru examined over-casual Kenshin. Her sight stopped when she saw Kenshin's wet hair tied up in a low ponytail. For some reasons she felt annoyed.

"Kenshin!! It's not good to tie your hair while it's wet!! You have to dry it first!! Come on in, I'll dry your hair." she let Kenshin sat on the small chair and she started to dry his hair with a comd and a hair dryer. Kenshin could always feel the touch of her hand to his hair, combined with the warmth from the dryer. He closed his eyes. Kaoru smiled to see Kenshin.

"So you actually enjoy this, huh?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin opened his eyes and smiled.

"Think so. Does drying hair always feel like this??"

"Like what?"

"Like you've been taken care of." Kenshin smiled once again, but his violet-amber eyes were stared blankly to the ceiling.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sano walked on the metallic white carpet (instead of red carpet) and posed a bit for the paparazzi and photographers, and stopped to give out his signatures to the fans. The host of the show came to him, followed by a cameraman.

"And now we're together with Sanosuke Sagara, bassist and vocalist of Heart of Sword! How are you Sagara-san?"

"Never been good! Oh, you can call me Sano. Sagara-san reminds me of my mother."

"Ok, Sano! Hahaha… So, where are your friends?"

"They'll be here soon. They have to wait for their dates to finish putting their make up and get their hair done. Girls, you know…"

"And you yourself, you're not bringing any dates?"

"As you see, nope. Single and enjoy life. I'm planning to find one here, though." Sano chuckled. He couldn't even remember names of them. And his "side job" wouldn't let him to get involve to girls more than one night stand. Soon the host released him and letting him to go inside the party.

It was not really crowded in that big club even though there were actually more than three hundred people inside. All decorated in white and soft ice blue and there are some abstract sculptures made from ice to improve the atmosphere. The lounges, sofas and the bar were decorated also in combination of transparent glass colour and shades of icy blue. The lightning also full of blue lights, created the cold atmosphere. Some violet lasers were moving around the dance floor. People were chatting, dancing or just drinking at the bar. Sano decided to just sit on the bar and ordered some heavy liquor.

And then he saw that woman.

She was slender and tall, and her skin was not really whit, it wasn't tan either. She was wearing long boobtube dress with not really high heels. Her hair was black, long and loose with some sort of beautiful shades of natural jade. She had natural make up on her entire face, which made her contrast blood red lips came out. Sano stared at her as she went to the bar to order a drink. The bar was close to the entrance, and suddenly he heard Aoshi and Misao greeted him.

"Huh?" Sano turned his head confused, as if he was just awake from a dream. "Aoshi? Weasel? Where's Kenshin and Jou-chan?" Misao pouted when she heard "weasel, but didn't say anything. Aoshi pointed outside, where Kaoru and Kenshin were being asked to pose. The host once again came to the couple followed by cameraman.

"And again, another member of Heart of Sword, Himura Kenshin!" Kenshin nodded politely and put his hand on Kaoru's waist. The host chuckled. "And surprisingly, he's with the top model of Japan, Kamiya Kaoru. I never heard that you both going out." Kenshin smiled.

"Well it happened few weeks ago. Not so long time. But Kaoru and I already decided to move in together. Some people might think that this is too fast, but for us, as long as we're able to handle anything and support each other, I think everything will be cool."

"What about you, Miss Kamiya? What do you like from Himura?"

"Hmm… I don't know. He forced me to like him." Kaoru answered with really sweet smile. She hugged Kenshin and they both excused themselves and came into the party. Sano and Misao laughed at them when they reached the bar.

"He forced you to like him? What the hell? Jou chan?" Kenshin sighed heavily.

"You know what, thank God the host take it as a sweet statement." he said to Kaoru. Kaoru smiled innocently.

"I'm stating the truth." Kenshin's face became dark for a second, then back to his normal self. Misao hugged Kaoru and happily chirped about anything happened in Tae's house, in Akabeko. And then the girls went to the dance floor. The three guys sat on the sofa in smoking area. Aoshi and Sano drank his Chivas and Kenshin lighted up a cigarette.

"Kenshin, you have to take Kaoru seriously. She could mess only with the word." said Aoshi all of the sudden.

"Yea, Kenshin. Jou-chan has some gut. You'd better do something or she will screw our life."

"And if you can't handle her, I'll finish her for you." Kenshin looked at Aoshi, unbelievingly.

"You're dating her friend, Aoshi." Sano laughed.

"Since when do you care about relationships? You've killed your own wife before—" Kenshin stood up all of the sudden. His eyes changed into Amber. He turned off his cigarette and went quietly to the toilet, leaving Sano, who put his hand on his mouth and Aoshi, who calmly drinking. After Kenshin left, Sano wailed and hugged Aoshi.

"I've said something wrong!! Kenshin's gonna kill me after the party!! And he'll throw my body in the river…"

"He's in love…" Sano looked up, surprised on Aoshi's words. Kenshin? In love?? If it's true, they're in the big shit…

OOOOOOOOOO

Misao ran to her Aoshi-sama and forced him to dance. Kaoru chuckled to see that weird couple. She sat on the (white) couch and drank alone.

"You're alone?" a guy with white hair sat in front of her. Kaoru smiled.

"No, I'm searching for my boyfriend. What about you. Your hair is cute. trying to get the mood of the White Party?" the guy laughed.

"Nope. Mental burden, I guess. Too bad, you're pretty, but taken. You're a model?"

"Yes, under Hayata-san." that guy mumbling something about Hayata being a perverted and looked back to Kaoru. He took out his wallet at gave his name card to Kaoru.

"My name is Yukishirou Enishi, CEO of the SKY advertising company. Nice to meet you, Ms…"

"Kamiya Kaoru. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kaoru bowed a bit. Suddenly they heard someone calling Enishi. Enishi smiled, bowed a bit, and left.

Kenshin went out from the toilet, and he noticed that Kaoru were sitting not far from him. Kaoru suddenly turned around and looked at him. Kenshin smiled as Kaoru came toward him. They talked for a bit while watching Misao, who were dancing with a familiar ironing board, called Aoshi. Misao danced hyperactively around Aoshi (almost using him as a pole) who was just standing in the middle of the dance floor with a glass of Chivas in his hand. Song changed into a slow song. Kaoru stopped talking and concentrated to the song. Kenshin, following Kaoru, also concentrated and listened to the song carefully.

"Is this 'Fallen', that song in Pretty Woman?" asked Kenshin. Kaoru turned her head, surprised.

"So you actually know the song?" Kenshin smiled softly and offered his hand.

"Wanna dance?" Kaoru smiled, and took Kenshin's hand.

_I can't believe it, you're a dream comin' true. _

_I can't believe how I have fallen for you. _

_And I was not looking, was content to remain. _

_And it's ironic to be back in the game. _

This is the part when they were started to leave the real world

People say, when two person were madly in love, they tend to forget about things, even their own lives.

Kenshin just wanted to dance with Kaoru until the day they died

_You are the one who's led me to the sun. _

_How could I know that I was lost without you... _

Kaoru clung to kenshin's body. Her hands were on his neck. Kenshin's hands were on her waist. They were so close, until they could feel each other's breath, hear each other's heartbeat.

How she would give anything to stop the time.

is it love?

_And I want to tell you, you control my rain.. _

_And you should know that you are life in my veins. _

_You are the one who's led me to the sun. _

_How could I know that I was lost without you... _

Kenshin caressed her cheek. How he loved to be with this girl. Those sapphire eyes smiling to his violet ones.

_I can't believe it, you're a dream comin' true. _

_I can't believe how I have fallen for you. _

_And I was not looking, was content to remain. _

_And it's erotic to be back in the game._

"I love you…" whispered Kenshin. But they both didn't know what those words mean. They too far from real world to realize what it means.

Soon their face became really close, and their lips met, sealing each other. For a really long time.

From afar, Sano looked at the dancing couple miserably. Kenshin should have killed the girl, instead he chose to spare her life and now he let himself to be in love with the girl. They definitely were going to be in a big shit.

And the woman with the long black hair passed. Sano snapped out and looked at the woman. That woman walked to a couch… where Misao and Aoshi were sitting.

OOOOOOOOOO

The same day, later at night.

Kenshin walked out from the bathroom, he caught his picture beside a girl with white kimono. Kenshin took the picture, examined it. The only new year he ever had with her. His mind ran to the time in White Party.

"_I love you…" whispered Kenshin. But they both didn't know what those words mean. They too far from real world to realize what it means._

_Soon their face became really close, and their lips met, sealing each other. For a really long time._

He's betraying Tomoe. Slowly but sure. At least he felt like he's doing that. Kenshin hugged the picture.

"I'm sorry Tomoe…"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Introduce me that chick… onegai Misao-sama!!!" Misao sweatdropped. So, Sano was actually remember her name if he wanted something from her. Meanwhile, the entire people in the café were staring at them. That day was the day off, that is why all of the gang decided to have lunch together.

"You're like, far away from her type. Forget it!!" Misao said cruelly. Sano howled, long and sad. Kaoru, Kenshin, Misao and Aoshi only stared at him, and then they prepared to leave that café. Kenshin finished his drink and took out some money.

"I have to go, everyone. I have things to do." he said, grinning to Sano. Kaoru followed him, pretending to be relieved.

"Sorry Sano, no time to listen to your whine." and they both left. Aoshi also stood up and took out some money. Misao held his arms.

"We're leaving too, Sano!!" she said cheerfully. And now Sano was really alone. He stiffed and drank his liquor alone. Suddenly his eyes caught on a familiar certain woman.

OOOOOOOOOO

That day after lunch Kenshin and kaoru didn't have anything to do (which is weird). They both now gathered in living room. Karoru was watching tv and Kenshin struggled with his laptop. Kaoru smiled on the image of Kenshin stressing over his laptop. She realized this was rare, because usually Kenshin always left home early, and came home very late, and his mind always troubled with anything heavy. So having him struggled with that laptop, minding little problem like that only in his shorts and ugly t shirt was rather calming. He looked more human than usual.

"Ne, Kenshin? What are you doing??" Kenshin scratched his head dumbly.

"This program is not working. My anti-virus is not helping. I think I got virus in my laptop. God! I'm helpless…" he closed his laptop and put them away, on the floor. He himself lay on the sofa, looking at the tv. Kaoru smiled. This is definitely what an ordinary human would do in their spare time.

"You look good in that outfit." said Kaoru suddenly. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and grinned.

"Why thank you, Miss. Wait, did you say that I actually look better in some old ugly clothes than in a good shirt and decent pants?" Kaoru laughed. Suddenly the bell rang. Kenshin went to the front to open the door.

Not so long after that he came in with another man. Kaoru stood up to see his familiar face, and smiled. The man bowed respectfully. Kenshin patted his shoulder.

"Kaoru-dono, this man is your new bodyguard."

A/N: Sorry, if anyone of you happen to be a fan of Paris Hilton. I just use her name to describe a certain kind of girl. I don't hate Paris, but I don't like her either. She just someone who appear in almost all magazines I have at home. So basically, I have no feelings for her.


End file.
